Quality Time
by Nacao
Summary: Bella et Jasper vont se ballader. OS, TRADUCTION de MoonShineMystery.


Me revoilà, eh oui je ne continue pas pour l'instant mes fics, mais je vous traduis cet OS qui m'a beaucoup plus.

C'est tiré du livre de Stephenie Meyer, Fascination,

L'histoire est de MoonShineMystery (pour voir l'original allez dans mon profil - favorites stories).

Je détiens uniquement la traduction.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour moi de passer tout mon temps libre chez les Cullen, donc naturellement, j'étais assez proche de chacun d'entre eux. Esmée et Carlisle étaient souvent occupés alors je ne les voyais pas souvent.

Rosalie ne paraissait pas me haïr autant qu'avant, mais nous ne parlions jamais vraiment.

À chaque fois elle me disait salut ou lançait un sourire dans ma direction, et c'était suffisant pour moi.

Alice était géniale. Nous étions meilleures amies, et quand je n'étais pas avec Edward ou le reste de sa famille, j'étais avec elle. Nous allions souvent faire du shopping, ce que j'appréciais la plupart du temps. J'adore tous les vêtements que je reçois quand je suis avec elle, mais je reste inquiète de leur causer une faillite. Ils ne devraient pas tant me gâter.

Emmett et moi sommes devenus proches aussi. Il est comme le parfait grand frère. Il est protecteur, gentil, et il est toujours amusant. C'est ainsi tant que nous ne sommes pas en compétition. Ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait souvent, mais de toutes façons il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse gagner.

Edward et moi sommes toujours follement amoureux. Je ne pourrai pas demander plus à qui que ce soi. Je l'aime tellement, et je sais que le sentiment est réciproque. Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un comme moi a pu être aussi béni d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que lui. Il dit qu'il ne me transformera pas, et je n'aime pas me disputer avec lui, alors je n'aborde pas le sujet. Je suis intimement persuadée qu'il finira cependant par me transformer.

Je trouve légèrement bizarre que je sois devenue très proche de Jasper. Il était si calme, la plupart du temps, et il était si prudent quand j'étais là. Il a changé récemment. Il y a juste quelque chose sur lui, je pense, qui émane de lui. Je me sens toujours heureuse quand je suis avec lui, et je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec son pouvoir. Peut-être parce que nous sommes tous les deux des nouveaux venus, du moins en un sens bizarre.

À l'inverse d'Alice, Jasper n'essayait pas de prévoir des choses trop spectaculaires; il préférait garder les choses simples. C'est pourquoi quand il m'a demandé si je voulais aller acheter une voiture avec lui, j'ai dit oui. Maintenant, assise dans une Bentley Continental GTC, je commençais à avoir d'autres idées.

J'ai été plutôt hésitante à m'asseoir sur le siège avant, car quand vous testez une voiture, vous devez avoir quelqu'un du garage avec vous. Donc je comptais là-dessus pour y échapper. Mais Jasper utilisa simplement ses pouvoirs pour convaincre le vendeur que cela serait très bien de la tester par nous-même. Pour compléter le tout, il choisit la plus rapide convertible en quatre sièges pour parcourir les alentours.

Nous étions entrés dans la voiture, et nous regardions tous les deux droit devant nous. Je me demandais ce qu'attendais Jasper. Peut-être essayait-il de faire monter mon adrénaline, ainsi il sentirait ma peur et cela augmenterait son plaisir. Je doutais sérieusement de cette théorie. Soudainement, il se tourna vers moi. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Dans un mouvement rapide et invisible pour un œil inhabitué (je ne savais pas comment traduire "blindingly quick movement"), il inséra la clé dans le contact et démarra la voiture. J'entendis un bruit bizarre et regarda pardessus mon épaule.

"Jasper,"gémis-je." C'est déjà dur de savoir que tu vas conduire très vite, mais sommes nous obligés d'avoir aussi le toit décapoté ? Je vais avoir un infarctus !"

Il eut un sourire espiègle dans ma direction et ensuite le réduit. Je poussa un petit cri aigu et ferma immédiatement les yeux.

"Bella,"cria-t-il pardessus le bruit que faisait la voiture. "Ouvre les yeux !"

Je débattis si je pouvais ou non avoir confiance en Jasper. Il ne m'a jamais fait du mal auparavant. J'ouvris donc les yeux, souhaitant ne pas l'avoir fait aussitôt que je le fis. Je bougea les yeux vers lui. J'avais peur de jeter un regard au compteur de vitesse. Il se tourna vers moi et rencontra mon regard, en continuant de sourire.

"À quelle vitesse allons-nous," hurlai-je.

"Juste un peu plus que cent," répondit-il.

"Et si on nous attrape," demandais-je, le ton devenant hystérique.

"Bella, calme-toi, nous n'allons pas nous faire attraper. Toute notre famille roule à cette vitesse, et aucun d'entre nous n'a été attrapé jusqu'à maintenant. Profite du vent ! Détends-toi." Tous ses mots s'envolaient rapidement, librement, aussi fraîchement ("breezly") que le vent qui fouettait autour du bolide.

Je ne répondis pas, je souris simplement à moi-même à l'utilisation de son mot "notre" pour définir la famille. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il s'intéressait assez à moi pour me considérer comme un membre de celle-ci. Cependant, je restais tendue. Ce qu'il nota.

"Bella," commença-t-il. "Si tu ne te relaxes pas, je vais devoir te forcer." Ses yeux étaient joueurs, et son sourire devint espiègle.

"Tu as déjà suffisamment utilisé tes pouvoirs aujourd'hui," lui dis-je. " En plus, tu ne me feras pas ça. Tu as mis mes émotions sens dessus dessous assez pour une vie entière !"

"Tu l'apprécies parfois," marmona-t-il.

Je ris, et essaye de mon mieux pour appliquer son conseil. C'est plutôt facile à faire. Je dégage mes cheveux de mon visage et lève les bras, savourant la sensation de l'air léchant le bout de mes doigts. Jasper rigole et accélère.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, nous arrivons de nouveau au concessionnaire automobile. Je dois l'admettre, or je suis légèrement déçue que nous devions déjà partir. J'aimais cette voiture. Je fronça les sourcils pour moi-même.

"Prête à trouver un autre concessionnaire ?" Jasper demanda.

"Bien sûr," je répondis immédiatement.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, mais ensuite il m'indiqua de la main le chemin vers la Mercedes. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture, et juste avant de démarrer, Jasper gloussa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je.

"J'étais juste entrain de me dire," il marqua une pause,"qu'Edward va vraiment devenir fou en sachant que j'ai été capable de te faire dépasser ta peur de la vitesse en une sortie. Il essaye depuis combien de temps maintenant ?"

J'y repensai un instant, et ricanai aussi.

"Tu as raison," lui dis-je.

"Toujours."

Je ris démesurément et il me donna un coup sur l'épaule.

"Ne soit pas jalouse, Bella. On ne peut pas tous avoir mes talents."

Je secouai la tête et regardai par la fenêtre les arbres défilant, souriant à leur passage.

¨° o0o - o0o °¨

Voilà, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite, mais je tenais à le publier.

La touche "GO" n'attend que vos reviews et moi aussi.

C'est un cadeau pour mon anniversaire qui était le 26.

Biz chers lecteurs,

N.


End file.
